wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Ash
Ash wasn't necessarily dominant, but was a very resourceful wolf. He would constantly outsmart the other canines, and eventually figured he could become more dominant and overpower a wolf if he set his mind to it -- so, he did. He led the pack well and made wise decisions. Snake River Pack Ash was born born on early April, 2005, to the alpha pair of the Snake River Pack. He had four siblings: Yenla, Aritcha, Wind, and Karver. Karver was the only one of the five to pass away before leaving the den site. Once the pups left the den they were kept in pretty well shape by the adult member for the first couple monthes before the Snake River Pack started to show signs of the disease mange. By 2006 the pack was suffering from severe hair loss which killed of almost three quarters of the pack, Ash realized something was wrong and fled with his sister Yenla even though they were at a young age. The Snake River pack Perished. Loner Ash and Yenla wandered for a little over three monthes together, scavenging off what they could find and feeding off small prey. Yenla had been wandering toward the road and got used to the humans and cars which immediatly caused problems, she was shot and poached by a pair of humans that had been hunting wolves illegaly for awhile. This left Ash on his own for another two monthes before he came across the newly formed pack called The Slough Pack, and was excepted after spending time around the pack borders. Slough Pack Ash was only two when he was excepted into the pack and took a sterdy rank of subordinate. The current alpha pair was Ella and Smoke, but their lead ended soon in the following spring when Ella died of an infection. A Female that had joined before Ash named Vixen hesitantly took the alpha female role but the challnge suprisingly suited her well as she became a very good alpha female. Vixen gave birth to a litter the following year. After the pups were born, Smoke began showing signs of weakness and Ash showed intrest in the rank. Ash challenged the old expierenced male only at the age of three. After battling it out, Ash came out as victor, Smoke died on site. In January 2009, Vixen and Ash mated and produced: Holland, Windigo, Ghost, Stone, and Blue jay, Only Windigo and Ghost survived. Maybelline joined and the following winter mated with a rover. Vixen and Ash also mated during mating season that year. Vixen only gave birth to one pup, which sadly didnt make it to see life out of the den. Maybelline gave birth to Snow and Obsidian who both survived. Vixen past away in October of 2010 and Cinder took over next to Ash for a very short amount of time. When mating season approached Ash left in search of a new mate and was last seen. A male named Ram took over after Ash left. Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha wolves Category:Alpha males Category:Slough Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Last Seen Wolves